


come closer (i hope my feeling reach yours)

by panwinkdeep



Series: and it's here in your eyes [3]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, hint of samhwi, hyung lines are kind of dumb, maknae lines are the bratty squad, mention of yongguk and hyunbin as daniel's squad, nielwink gamer!au, super fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13492383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panwinkdeep/pseuds/panwinkdeep
Summary: “Do you like Nintendo?”“Um, why do you ask?”“Because I think Wii look good together.”Everything started with a spilled hot chocolate and always ended up in the same game tournament.





	come closer (i hope my feeling reach yours)

**Author's Note:**

> okay, the nielwink gamer!au that i've been working for the past three weeks is finally out! sorry if it's too messy, i really don't have the time to write anymore since i'm busy working irl but yeah, i just love them too much. please give my baby lots of love!

Jihoon was buying a drink during the first round break before Daehwi texted him to come back quickly because they were going to discuss their strategy for the second round.

He hurriedly took his drink from the shop assistant as soon as he done paying for it and walked back quickly. He tried to be as careful as he could, considering how cramped the food court right at this moment. He swiftly moved his body whenever he thought someone was on his way but it took a wet floor sign to make him stop abruptly and lose his balance.

He felt the strong grip on his waist that prevented him to fall flat on the floor but when he finally regained his balance, he realized that the cup of newly bought hot chocolate was not in his hand anymore. He then turned to find brown stain on the unfamiliar shirt and gulped nervously. He looked up to see the person who had helped him was staring at his stained shirt and he bit his lips.

He was ready to apologize but then the stranger beat it to him first by saying, “Oh, kiddo, are you lost or something? Do you want me to help you to find your family member here?”

“What did you just say?” Jihoon glared at the other male, brows knitted together and he could not help but scowled at the name that the stranger chose to call him. “I’m not lost. I’m one of the contestants for PUBG Summer tournament today.”

“You also play it?” The stranger could not hide his surprise for a moment and Jihoon took that as another insult thrown to him. The hot chocolate and dirty shirt been damned, Jihoon did not care about those two anymore when his pride was on the line.

“Of course,” he huffed, his pride hurt badly and he wanted nothing but to punch the male across of him. “What’s wrong with that?”

The taller blinked and when Jihoon thought he would finally say sorry, he was grinning instead. “Aww, you’re too cute to play the rough game, darling. But it’s rather interesting to see someone as adorable as you here, though. Is it your first time? I’ve never seen your face before.”

Jihoon’s eyes twitched. “I won’t answer your question because I don’t want to indulge myself further with you. Listen here, I just poured all of my hot chocolate on your shirt, don’t your skin burn or something?”

The unfamiliar male flashed him another smile and it looked liked he was not going to stop doing that any sooner. “Nah, you’re hotter than it when you get all sassy and mad. It’s fine, jellybean, you don’t have to feel bad about it, alright?”

Jihoon never met with someone who was so shameful as this person across of him. He did feel bad before but the conversation with the taller male just made his guilt gone far away and he became the one who was annoyed instead.

He felt the buzz from his phone and instantly reminded that he needed to go back quickly. The second round of the competition was going to start soon and he could not risk being late for it.

“Whatever, I need to go now so please excuse me.”

Jihoon could not even take his first step because the man was holding his wrist firmly now. “Wait, I need to know your name, boo bear,”

Jihoon was skeptical to give his name to a total stranger, a flirty one, too. But he figured the fastest he blurted out his name to the stranger, the quicker he could go away from the weird man.

“It’s Jihoon, Park Jihoon. Can you please let go of my hand now? I really need to go.”

“You have a cute name, too,” he chuckled. “I’m Daniel, Kang Daniel. You have to remember my name because we’re definitely going to meet again someday.”

Daniel let go of Jihoon’s hand and the younger took the chance to free himself from the older. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the taller male.

“I don’t wish for that and I hope it won’t happen,” was all Jihoon said before he strode his way to the stairs and ran.

He was completely unaware about how Daniel’s lips stretched upward while chanting his name liked a mantra nor he expected Daniel and his squad stood beside his own when he took the first place prize and trophy back home.

 

—

 

Game competition immediately became a hell when Jihoon spotted the cherry‒looking Daniel with his new dirty blond hair. It was pink when he first met the taller male.

Daniel’s eyes met with his and the latter did not waste any time to approach the shorter with confident steps. The task was too easy to accomplish, considering how long Daniel’s legs were.

“Hi, muffin,” he greeted him. “Nice seeing you again.”

Jihoon’s nose scrunched. “Stop calling me like that. I told you my name already last time.”

“Why? It suits you the best, sweetheart,” he then leaned closer and Jihoon backed away instantly only to be stopped by the wall. “Beside, doesn’t it make your heart flutter? Your face is red, after all.”

Daniel pulled away with a cocky smirk and Jihoon wanted nothing but to chop his head off and wiped the goddamn smirk.

“It’s not,” the boy stubbornly spoke even the color of his cheeks betrayed him. “It’s just too hot in here and it’s so cramped today. God, did they turn off the air conditioner or what?”

Daniel could not help but chortle at the obvious excuse. “By the way, good job on winning the last match. But just so you know, I won’t go easy on you for today, puff cheeks.”

“Well, good for you because I take gaming way too serious. Just don’t cry too much when you end up losing to me again.”

Daniel was about to say something but someone was calling for him in the background. The taller turned his head to search for the person while Jihoon using the chance to slip himself out of Daniel’s reach and maintained a safe space. The older could be a little daring when he liked to and Jihoon had embarrassed himself enough in front of him.

“Niel, where the fuck have you been? We’re searching for you for the past ten minutes. Come on, the match is going to start in fifteen, we still need to discuss our strategy,”

Daniel frowned. “Didn’t we already do that a while ago? We even did the whole run over yesterday.”

Daniel’s friend, another gigantic male, was sighing heavily. “Change of plan. I just saw the team who won in the recent tournament over there and I’m sure that team is going to crush us off with our shabby strategy.”

Jihoon blinked when the stranger mentioned his group indirectly and he unconsciously looked up at Daniel. The latter seemed to feel it, too, because he was turning to Jihoon with a grin.

“You heard that, cupcake. You are doing amazing if the most confident Seongwoo is panicking like this.”

Daniel’s friend (who fortunately had a name right now) looked at Jihoon with a late recognition. He turned to Daniel and glared. “What the fuck are you doing exactly? Why are you with him and what’s with the nickname? Wait, are you going out with this shortie?”

“What?” Daniel and Jihoon exclaimed on the same time but for different reason.

“What did you just call me?” Jihoon narrowed his eyes at Seongwoo. “I’m still in my growing phase, you gramps.”

Daniel cracked a laugh at Seongwoo’s face after the younger called him liked that.

“Hey, I’m not that old!” Seongwoo had always so sensitive about his age and Daniel knew Jihoon had hit the right button to push Seongwoo’s rage. “I bet on all of my fortune that you can’t even grow taller than me. Remember that.”

Much to Daniel’s dismay, Jihoon only scoffed at Seongwoo’s word. “Excuse me, Sir. I don’t have to be that tall with my overwhelming visual. What’s so good with being tall and ugly like you? You’re just a waste of space in this world.”

“Sir?! Hey, I’m only twenty three―”

“Okay, let’s get back, Seongwoo. Hyunbin is going to cry if we don’t come back soon,” Daniel slung his arm on Seongwoo’s shoulders while using his free hand to pat Jihoon’s head softly. He somehow thought if he let these two to argue longer, the more damage would be done to their male ego. “You better go back to your friends, too, marshmallow. Can’t risk you being lost alone in the wild, right? I’ll see you later.”

Daniel left after he ruffling Jihoon’s hair with Seongwoo whined about how bratty the shorter was. Jihoon was still in daze at the touch that Daniel left a moment ago. He did not even realize that Jinyoung was standing beside him with curious look.

It took him a hard shove on his side to wake him up from his daydream. He turned to Jinyoung with a raised brow and did not expect the concerned look that Jinyoung gave to him.

“Jihoon, are you sick? Why your face is so red?”

“Huh? N―no, I’m fine, totally and completely fine. Come on, where is the rest of the kids?”

Jinyoung looked at him weirdly but brushed it off easily. “Let’s go. I heard our competitors are pretty good this time and Daehwi won’t stop nagging to have a last minute briefing of our newest plan.”

Jinyoung leaded the walk back to their group and Jihoon unconsciously sent a last glance to the direction where Daniel’s back disappeared a moment ago.

 

—

 

It was a normal sunny day. Jihoon and his bunch of friends decided that it would be the perfect day to hangout outside after school. He also just received his monthly allowance two days ago and his fragile self‒esteem begged him to buy the finest food he could find.

Daehwi also had been bugging the group about this new ramen place that opened near their school and Woojin’s ears felt liked it was going to explode by the constant nag from the latter.

“I swear if this ramen place served a bad ramen, I’ll going to kill you, Lee Daehwi,” Woojin grumbled while opening the front door. Daehwi followed him closely and snorted. “You won’t do that because I read all the reviews for this place and all of them are good. Beside, I’ll make sure to defend myself and kill you first before you can even blink, Park Woojin.”

The way Daehwi smiled so cutely while saying something so terribly scary was awful. Jinyoung eyed Jihoon and the latter shrugged it off nonchalantly, getting too used when Daehwi and Woojin bickering about something that did not even worth half of the effort.

“So, where are we going to sit?” Guanlin’s tone was higher than usual, meaning that the tallest boy was so eager to find out about the ramen taste and Jihoon was truly amazed by his positivity despite just hearing his friends threating to kill each other over a bowl of ramen.

“Let’s see,” Jihoon paused and looked around. The place was almost full, he recognized some familiar uniform from the schools around this area, only a few people who wore casual shirt were eating in here. He then found a table for six near the cashier and pointed to it. “There is a vacant spot, let’s sit there.”

The group was walking to the table while chatting among themselves. Woojin was talking animatedly about the comic book he just bought last week and Jinyoung was excited to lay his hands on it as soon as Woojin had done with it. Daehwi was telling Guanlin about the new movie at the theater and planning to go together on this Saturday. Jihoon just listened quietly in front of them but his steps halted when someone else sat on their designated table.

Jihoon would let it slide if it was under normal circumstance, blaming his slow ass friends for walking so slow and then searching for another empty table to sit. But he recognized the tall figures with dirty blond and jet black hairs and felt his blood rushed to his head. They must have planned this beforehand.

“Oh, what to do, you’re going to sit here at first, didn’t you?” Seongwoo showed them a fake sympathy and Jihoon felt his stomach churned painfully at the sight. Seongwoo tilted his head then with his brows furrowed together. “Well, I suppose you can’t do anything about your short legs, right, smurf?”

Jihoon was groaning inwardly, he did tell Daehwi to change the color of their school uniform over last semester but he did nothing, knowing well how much the Principal loved blue.

“Wow, look who is talking right now,” Daehwi walked to the front bravely and jabbed Seongwoo’s chest sharply. The other male winced slightly but he tried to conceal it with a smirk and it looked so fake that Daniel snorted at the sight. “People with actual brain will think, even if it’s only a little bit, before taking someone else’s seat. But look at you, both old and have no manner. Your parents must be sad, uncle.”

Daniel broke into a fit of laughter while Seongwoo’s face fell.

“You can keep the seat, that’s it if you can eat peacefully despite the bad behavior you just committed, Sir,” Guanlin told him in his broken korean while bowing politely. He was using his tall height to find an empty table, which he luckily did almost instantly. “Guys, there is another empty table over there far from these bad guys.”

Jihoon was laughing inwardly. Seongwoo’s face lost it color and the view was so satisfying. He almost forgot about Daniel’s presence for a while before the taller male decided to open his mouth.

“Sugar, fancy meeting you outside the battlefield,” Daniel grinned cheekily. “It’s been long weeks and I’m starting to miss you and your red cheeks.”

Jihoon’s eyes widened, followed by his friends who did not know that these three were somehow acquaintance to each other.

“Jihoon, you know these persons?” Woojin asked incredulously.

“You haven’t told your friends?” Daniel clutched his chest in mocking surprise. “Ugh, that’s hurt, cutie pie.”

Jihoon glared at him before he turned around and met with his friends curious gazes.

“What? There is nothing between me and this big flirt!”

“But he called you…with weird nicknames,” Jinyoung blinked. “If I’m not mistaken, you were with him, too, at the last competition, didn’t you?”

Daehwi gasped in horror. “What the heck, Park Jihoon? Are you betraying us?”

“Huh? Wait, how can you put it that way?” Jihoon’s eyes widened even more if it was possible and Daniel laughed silently at the side, watching Jihoon’s flustered face in pure amusement. “Did you forget that I was the one who did the attacking the most in our group? Daehwi, I still remembered your poor landing in the last match.”

“Jihoon is right, he is our ace, after all. And we did win in the latest tournament all thanks to him,” Guanlin wisely spoke from behind and Jihoon promised himself to treat Guanlin for a bubble tea on their way back home tomorrow.

“Then, you’re saying that these two dangerous old men have been disturbing you? You should’ve said so earlier.” Daehwi protectively shielding Jihoon by hiding the latter behind his back. “I’ll call Minhyun if you two try to do anything funny to our precious Jihoon. Just in case you’re wondering who the hell Minhyun is, he is Jihoon’s stepbrother who is studying at police academy currently.”

“He can taekwondo you two until you forget how to type on your keyboard, let alone make your character land safely on the ground,” Jinyoung added some uncalled detail.

“Whoa, wait, kids,” Seongwoo held his hands on the air. “We’re not that bad, alright? Why bring police into this little mess?”

“You’re harassing an underage kid, Sir. That’s considered as an illegal thing in South Korea, no?” Guanlin asked innocently and Jihoon patted his back, feeling proud that his Korean language training worked well for Guanlin in such a short span of time.

Seongwoo’s jaw dropped. “You can’t be serious right now―”

“Hey, wait, you can make up for it by treating us today,” Woojin suddenly butted in, grinning contentedly at the thought of free foods. “We’re going to forget about everything that happened in the past after that.”

“Good idea,” Daehwi grinned innocently. “What do you think about that, uncle?”

Seongwoo shot Daniel a SOS look but his whipped friend was too busy ogling at Jihoon. He did not even sure if Daniel even listening to the conversation anymore.

“Listen, I really want to treat you guys, but the thing is I actually forgot to bring my wallet today―”

Daehwi pouted at his words, he flashed his phone out from his pants pocket and twirled it. “Just right in time, I actually want to give Minhyun a call since last week―”

“―which is totally fine since I bring my card with me today,” Seongwoo finished his sentence with strained smile that did not even reach his eyes and Jihoon laughed loudly at that.

The kids were screaming in pure joy and they asked the waiter to bring extra chair to the table. Daehwi and Woojin instantly chose the top recommended menu and the most expensive desert they could find. Guanlin was being his polite self, he asked Seongwoo which menu that he should order. Jinyoung however, choosing everything that he liked without seeing how Seongwoo’s face turned even paler whenever he added his order. Jihoon was having a little mercy on the older, he only order the ramen that he deemed as _good_ ‒ _looking_ with his favorite chocolate milkshake.

“You look so happy, teddy bear,” Daniel commented after he was done with his meal while looking at Jihoon who was sitting across of him with his mouth full of food.

“Who wouldn’t? The foods are free, after all,” Jihoon replied and spooned one mouthful of rice into his mouth.

Daniel chuckled and cooed at the shorter. “You could just ask me anytime, I’ll buy everything for you, pumpkin.”

“Stop with the flirting uncle #2, or we’re going to order for more dumpling after this.” Daehwi warned from the side and Seongwoo kicked Daniel’s foot under the table.

Daniel hissed in pain and Jihoon smirked.

“That’s why you should learn to shut your mouth, Kang Daniel.”

 

—

 

Jihoon blinked when he saw a familiar figure from afar and as he tried to avoid him, their eyes accidentally met, successfully ruining his attempt to run away.

“What the heck are you doing here all alone, kid?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes at the name. “I can say the same to you, old man. Wait, are you actually had been married―”

Seongwoo frowned. “Whoa, stop right there, shortie. I’m here to pick up my nephew. And please stop calling me old man or uncle. I have a name and it’s Ong Seongwoo, not Gong Seongwoo and not Hong Sungwoo but―”

“Then you have to call me by my proper name. I’m not shortie and definitely not smurf either,” Jihoon cut him off with an uninterested look. “Call me Jihoon from now on.”

“Fine with me,” Seongwoo agreed easily, much to Jihoon’s likeness. “What are you doing here, then? I recall you wore high school uniform when we met last week. Oh, do by any chance, you know, your teacher―”

“Stop there before I kick you straight where it hurts the most, Ong Seongwoo. I’m here to pick up my little cousin.”

Just in cue, two toddlers came toward them with big, happy grins and the sight melted the tension between the two rivals.

“Wow, uncle really comes to pick me up today. I’m so happy.”

Seongwoo smiled as he ruffled the little boy’s hair. “Of course, Sungjun. Now let’s get an ice cream on our way home. It’s uncle’s treat.”

At the mention of cold dessert, the other kid turned to Jihoon and blinked cutely. Jihoon titled his head playfully and the boy pouted.

“Alright, we will get an ice cream, too,” he finally said after teasing the poor boy. “But, don’t tell your mother that I’m buying it for you, Jaechan. She is going to scold both of us.”

“Okay, deal.”

“Then let’s go together,” Sungjun tugged Seongwoo’s bigger hand and looked at Jihoon and Jaechan. “Uncle is really good at driving. Let’s go with uncle Seongwoo’s car together.”

Jihoon exchanged a look with Seongwoo and the older shrugged. “It’s Sungjun’s wish, not mine. But yeah, I can give you a ride home, too. Come on, the ice cream parlor will get crowded after lunch time, so we better go quickly.”

Jihoon smiled. “Yes, it’s Sungjun’s wish and I’m not an evil to decline a child’s request. Please show me the way, Ong driver.”

The kids cheered, totally oblivious about the way Jihoon sneered at Seongwoo’s dejected expression.

 

—

 

Jaechan and Sungjun were busy chitchatting about their upcoming study tour next week when Daniel came, breathing heavily with face flushed in red.

Jihoon dropped his spoon in shock, totally did not expect the other male to show up. Seongwoo on the other hand, did not pay any attention to the newcomer and continued to scroll through his phone.

“What are you doing here?”

Jihoon frowned. “Shouldn’t I be the one who asked you that? What are _you_ doing here, Kang Daniel?”

Daniel turned to Seongwoo. “Dude, what the hell happened in here? How can you―”

“Oh, it’s uncle Niel,” Sungjun exclaimed giddily, he ran toward the said male and threw himself to Daniel’s unsuspecting arms. “Uncle, you didn’t come to my house anymore, Sungjun is upset.”

Daniel glanced around and found another kid, who was also looking at him with curious eyes and his eyes moved on Jihoon and Seongwoo respectively. But their eye―contacts did not last long because Sungjun pulled away from the hug and took Daniel’s hand, tugged it slightly to gain Daniel’s attention.

“Say, uncle, will you come to Sungjun’s house over Winter break? I’ll ask Mommy to bake you that super delicious brownies that I had for my birthday last year. Uncle Niel likes sweets, right?”

“Oh, you remember about that. Thanks, Sungjun,” he patted Sungjun’s head softly. “Uncle will come over when uncle isn’t busy, okay?”

Sungjun nodded. “And bring your girlfriend, too. I want to meet her.”

Jihoon who just listened to their banter quietly at the side choked on his ice cream. Seongwoo scrunched his nose at the sight and gave the younger his water. Daniel saw it, too, and he reached out to rub small circles on Jihoon’s back.

“What are you talking about, Sungjun? Uncle doesn’t have a girlfriend,”

“But Sungjun saw it, uncle hugging a girl, in uncle Seongwoo’s phone,”

Daniel snapped his head to his friend and hissed lowly. “You haven’t deleted that picture?”

“You opened my phone!?” Seongwoo asked in horror, ignoring Daniel’s sharp glare to turn to look at the younger one instead. “Sungjun, you can’t do that again, alright? That’s not nice of you.”

The toddler blinked by the sudden reaction from the elders, tears swelling in the corner of his eyes and second later, he finally wailing loudly.

Seongwoo gasped and quickly bent down to calm the kid while Daniel trying to make funny face behind them. Jihoon silently wondered how everything went wrong and he got the answer when his eyes stopped at Daniel. Suddenly his heart felt heavy and he lost his appetite to continue devouring the bubble gum ice cream he ordered fifteen minutes ago.

“Uh, sorry to disturb you,” he wetted his lips that suddenly went dry. “But I think I’ll go home now. Jaechan’s mother will be worried if we stay for too long. Uh, also thanks for the treat, Seongwoo. Sungjun, stop crying, they don’t mean to scold you or anything, okay?”

“Huh? Wait, I’ll take you guys back home,” Seongwoo stood up immediately in panic. “Uh, wait, I need to pay for the ice cream―oh, no, I already did it earlier, right?”

Daniel scowled at Seongwoo who was busy remembering if he had done paying or no and turned to look at confused Jihoon. “Do you want to go home with me, squirtle?”

Jihoon looked between the two adults and felt his heart clenched painfully when he looked at Daniel. He then stared at Seongwoo, who magically had remembered he had done paying for their ice creams, pleading with his eyes for the older to take him back.

Seongwoo smirked toward Daniel whose face fell. “That’s my cue to leave. See you later, my friend.”

Daniel could not believe his eyes. Jihoon was walking together with Seongwoo and in his pathetic mind, he saw they interlocked their fingers together, laughing inside Seongwoo’s old car (which was absolutely too much to happen for real).

He did not even notice a waiter had walked up to him and it took his a full ten second to realize that someone was waiting for him.

“Hello, what can I help you?” The waiter greeted him nicely despite the lack of response from the man and Daniel sighed, his eyes still lingering on the road where Jihoon’s back disappeared with Seongwoo. “One heartbreak flavor with less pity and many fortunate attempt in the future, please.”

 

—

 

Daehwi was browsing something on his phone, his brows furrowed together and lips jutted out slightly, when Jihoon came over and sat beside him with a loud thud.

“I can’t believe him,” Daehwi shook his head and showed his phone to Jihoon. “Look at how easy Sammy responded to his girl friend flirty comment even though he knew I could always see his instagram post. I’m positive going to ask him about his last wish.”

Jihoon read the comment closely and frowned when a certain person started to came across his head. He waved the invisible image on top of his head and could not help but deepened his frown.

“Samuel sucks,” he deadpanned. “Should’ve treated you better than that, you were the one who paid for every anniversary dinners, after all.”

“I know, right? Glad that at least one of you agreed with me,” he scowled. “Woojin said I was being so annoying and it was only right that Sammy finally decided to dump my petty ass.”

“What a good friend he is,” Jihoon commented dryly. “A decent person won’t flirt that openly with everyone they meet. That makes them a low person.”

Daehwi nodded eagerly. “Yes, absolutely agree with you this time,” he then paused after noticing how dark Jihoon’s face became. “Sorry, but did something happen? It’s rare for your lonely single ass to empathizing with my attention seeker soul, Jihoon.”

Jihoon snorted. “Well, there is this thing about Da―” he stopped himself from saying something he would totally regret later but he already took Daehwi’s interest. The latter tilted his head with eyes full of curiosity. “...da?”

Jihoon bit his lips, he wondered if it even right for him to be this jealous over Daniel’s harmless flirt. The older only called him with some nicknames and he should not take it too far into his heart because he knew their relationship would not go anywhere. And he did feel weird when he thought it all over again because Daniel never really said he liked him or anything. Who knew how many victim fell for Daniel’s sweet mouth.

Jihoon groaned at the mere thought, he could feel his blood rising to his head, making him dizzy.

So, Jihoon mustered his best effort to grin and shook his head. “If it’s about you, Daehwi, my lovely friend, game comrade and class president, of course I’ll be very concerned. Especially since you took the challenge to do a long distance relationship with your boyfriend and all. It must be so difficult to not getting the attention you used to get when Samuel was still at Seoul, right?”

Daehwi’s jaw dropped, he was not sure if Jihoon’s words meant to comfort him or to insult him further but he decided not to say anything and thanked him instead. He then back to scroll through his boyfriend instagram account, sometime cursed when he found another flirts in the comment box and blocked each of them. Jihoon was sure with the amount of people that Daehwi blocked in a whim of jealousy, he could create his own AKB48 (Daehwi did say he wanted to be an idol a while ago, before he said he wanted to be a lawyer; the reason: to sue everyone who tried to get close to Samuel).

 

—

 

Jihoon stopped on his tracks when he saw a familiar figure surrounded by the female students from his school. He scoffed and it did not go unnoticed by his friends.

“What is he doing here? Is he lost?” Guanlin asked innocently behind Jihoon and he rolled his eyes. “Probably out here to catch new fish to fill up his pond.”

“Eh, he is collecting fish as a hobby?” Guanlin asked again and Woojin laughed. “Yes, but the fish he collected is the one with foot and hands.”

Guanlin’s eyes lit up. “Can we visit his place sometime? I want to see his fish!”

Jihoon grew irritated as his friends continued to talk about Daniel and he thought he would smoothly escaped Daniel’s eyes, judging by the way he was busy talking with the girls around him. But just as he stepped one foot over the gate line, Daniel’s familiar deep voice sounded so clear behind him, calling for his real name this time, thankfully.

“Jesus, what does he wants now?” Jihoon muttered as he fastened his step.

“Hey, Park Jihoon, wait,” Daehwi squeaked behind him and he heard footsteps followed him closer but he did not dare to look back.

He then felt a strong grip on his arm, effectively stopping himself from going anywhere and the person spun Jihoon around gently. Jihoon did not dare to look up because he knew no one from his group of friends could do something liked that, Daehwi would probably cry because he twisted his wrist instead.

“I called for you and I knew you heard me. Why are you running away from me?” Daniel let go of Jihoon’s arm slowly, Jihoon hated to admit that he felt so lost the moment Daniel did that. “Where are you going after this?”

“Hey, kid molester, leave him alone!” Daehwi yelled from behind, he was panting and his bangs divided in two directions because of the wind. The view was so funny and Jihoon would laugh his ass off if only Kang Daniel was not in front of him, giving him the look he simultaneously loved and hated.

“Good question. I’m going home, obviously,” Jihoon replied with a dull tone. “There, you got your answer already so please excuse me,” he tried to turn around but stopped by Daniel’s iron grips on his shoulders. “What―”

“Can you come with me now?”

“Hell no, Jihoon won’t go anywhere with you, Mr. Molester,” Daehwi appeared from behind and took Daniel’s hands off Jihoon’s shoulders before moving to stand in front of Jihoon protectively. “Why are you even here, anyway?”

“Yeah, why are you even here, Sir? Do you want us to call Minhyun right now?” Guanlin added, standing beside Daehwi and created human shield for Jihoon.

Woojin and Jinyoung were the one who took everything normally, they took their sweet times to walk over the little commotion and Jihoon did not know if he should praise them or felt offended because clearly, they did not adore Jihoon as much as Daehwi and Guanlin did.

“Wait, what? Why do you do that? I’m not going to kidnap Jihoon, okay? Just let me borrow him for some hours and I’ll return him―heck, I’ll even wrap him with gift paper and big red ribbon if that makes you happy.”

Guanlin’s eyes brightened up in pure interest. “Wow, can you send the picture to me later?”

Woojin laughed while Daehwi pinched his side.

Daniel nodded, a spark of hope shone behind his brown orbs. “Sure, as long as you let me borrow him for a while. Come on, you guys aren’t even his parents, why you are being so strict?”

Daehwi gasped at his words, fingers clutching onto his chest in mock hurt. “Technically we’re not his parents, but still, it doesn’t give you the right to just steal my friend like that.”

Woojin cleared his throat and slipped between Daehwi and Daniel.

“You can take Jihoon with you as long as you pay for the rent fee,” he grinned, his snaggletooth peeking between his lips. “It’s not even that much, you can give us twenty thousand won and Jihoon will be in your hands.”

Daniel blinked. “Oh, really?”

“Wait, what the hell, Woojin?” Jihoon sputtered, eyes widened in shock at how easy Woojin sold him out like that. “I’m not going anywhere with him and that’s final.”

Daehwi frowned. “No, make it fifty and I’ll let you go this time.”

Guanlin from his side was jumping with anticipation. “ _Assa_ , can we visit the burger shop near Jinyoung’s place after this?”

“Hey, wait guys, this isn’t how it supposed to be―hey, Daehwi, do you even listening to me?”

Daniel was quick to take out his wallet and slapped the cash to Jinyoung’s waiting palms. Daehwi then pushed Jihoon towards Daniel and smiled sweetly.

“Enjoy whatever you’re going to do, we’ll use the money wisely. Goodbye, best friend.”

Jihoon’s jaw dropped as he watched his friends walked away with Daniel’s money in their hands. Daniel beside him only laughed.

“Are you sure they aren’t professional con artists?”

Jihoon rolled his eyes. “I don’t even know until now. So, what do you need from me now?”

Daniel’s laughter stopped and he turned nervous all of sudden. Jihoon who was waiting for his answer grew anxious at the lack of explanation.

“You see, the situation is kind of complicated,” he began slowly, fingers scratching his neck. “The thing is, my older brother came to Seoul last week and he had been pestering me about finding myself a boyfriend just because I spent most of my times to play games. He threatened to confiscate all of my gaming tools if I don’t show up with my boyfriend before he is going back to Busan tomorrow. So, please be my fake boyfriend.”

Jihoon’s brow rose. “And? Why you’re not asking to the girl you hugged in Seongwoo’s phone? She is your real girlfriend, after all. Am I wrong?”

He did not mean to make it sounded liked he was jealous (which he definitely and absolutely did) but he also could not help the snarky remark that escaped from his mouth.

Daniel eyed him weirdly then. The image of Jihoon went out with Seongwoo right in front of his eyes was still as clear the sky above them. “Wait, I don’t have a girlfriend―and why are you even talking about Seongwoo? Do you fall in love with him or something?”

Jihoon gasped. “What? Me? Fall in love with that jerk? How can you put it that way? I’m feeling insulted that you think Seongwoo fit my ideal type.”

“Because you keep talking about Seongwoo and I might be a little jealous at him, alright?”

Jihoon halted his speech at Daniel’s remark. “A little?”

Daniel rolled his eyes. “Well, I’m so jealous at him. Listen, I found you first but then he took you to an ice cream date with two kids. People would misunderstand it―”

“Daniel, I believe you’re the only one who misunderstand―”

“No, you don’t get it, okay? I’m so whipped for you since the day one we met and I might accidentally saved your pictures a lot in my phone gallery. My older brother saw that and I was saying that you’re indeed my boyfriend just so I could escape from his long interrogation. And guess what the best part is? Now he wanted to meet you before he leave to Busan.”

Jihoon was at lost for words. Daniel just confessed to him in the most unromantic way and weirdly, his heart seemed to skip a beat at it. He did not know why his head suddenly felt so light and the corner of his lips kept going up.

“Okay,” Jihoon mumbled after a moment. There was a dreading feeling crept up into his throat as a warning lamp turned bright red on the top of his head, but he ignored it as he repeated, “Okay, I’ll be your, uh, fake boyfriend,”

The older eyes brightened up. “Great, now follow me because we don’t have much time left.”

Daniel took Jihoon’s hand in his, guiding the younger to the place where his older brother had waiting for the two.

 

 

 

 

 

(Daniel’s brother was actually his cousin. Jihoon had figured it out when Daniel excused himself to the restroom. His name was Yoon Jisung. And he was actually a nice person, a little too talk‒active for his own liking, but warm and fun person to be with, in general. The meeting went well and Jihoon felt butterflies inside his stomach as Daniel kept intertwined their fingers even when they putted their hand down after eating).

 

—

 

“Buttercup, what are you doing all alone?”

It was Daniel’s voice. The older seemed to back at his old habit, calling Jihoon by various nicknames and he did not bother to react anymore because Daniel would never listen to him, anyway. It was still a mystery as to how the older kept appearing wherever he went but Jihoon had figured out that aside from his smooth talk, Kang Daniel could be a decent man for once or twice. And there was another thing that made Jihoon gave up correcting Daniel’s way of calling him but he was not going to say it out loud. He was being denial and only God knew when he would finally burst out his thin bubble of patience.

“My mother asked me to buy some groceries,” he answered with a shrug. He then proceeded to pay for his stuffs and he did not have to turn around to see that Daniel was standing too close behind him, his warm breath on Jihoon’s ear was the strong prove.

“Do you live around here, baby doll?”

“Well, I do,” Jihoon paused to pay for his groceries. “It’s only ten minutes walk from here.”

Jihoon took the plastic bags from the cashier but Daniel gently pushed him aside and took the biggest one instead.

He looked up at the older only to find Kang Daniel was grinning down to him. His face resembled the puppy that his new neighbor owned and the most interesting part was Daniel’s hair color was the same with the puppy. Jihoon felt his hand was so itchy to touch Daniel’s hair and ruffling it but knew better than anyone else not to do that to the older.

“I want to see your home, can I?” Daniel grinned down at him with his puppy eyes. “I didn’t get the chance last time since Jisung was the one dropped you home.”

Jihoon froze at his place. With that smile, Jihoon did not have the heart to reject him, no matter how annoying Daniel could get. He sighed before nodded lightly.

Daniel’s lips stretched wider as he following the younger out of the store.

“So, you’re coming for the Winter tournament, cinnamon bun?”

Jihoon’s brow rose skeptically at the nickname but did not say anything about it. “Well, I’m not too sure about that. I have exam coming a day after the match. You’re going to join it?”

Daniel shrugged. “Depends. If you’re not going, then I don’t see the point of me going there, too.”

Jihoon blinked. “And why is that?”

“You know, I might get a little addicted seeing your happy face everytime your team was announced as the winner.”

Jihoon’s cheeks turned into beet red.

“I feel like the true winner if I’m going home with that picture painted on my brain. You have the nicest smile I had ever seen in this world, sweet pea.”

The younger chuckled nervously. “Ha‒ha, thanks, I guess?”

Daniel glanced at him and smiled. “Anytime, kitten.”

They walked in silence after that and Jihoon was afraid if the older could hear how loud his heart was beating right now. His cheeks felt hot despite the autumn breeze and he flinched when he felt the warm touch on one of his cheeks.

“This, I really love seeing you like a blushing mess. Why are you blushing so easily, anyway? It’s just too adorable,” Daniel drew circles with his thumb and Jihoon could not utter a single protest because he felt his throat closing on it own. Daniel’s palm was warm and the way he moved his finger on Jihoon’s cheek was comforting. “Say, do you want to go on a date with me on your Winter break, princess?”

Jihoon halted his steps, looking at Daniel with wide eyes. He gulped, fingers playing with the plastic bag in his hands. “Uh, that came all of sudden,”

“All of sudden,” Daniel chuckled. “I’ve been trying to get your attention since a long time ago. Remember when you poured your hot chocolate all over my shirt?”

Jihoon glared at him. “Hey, I’m not doing that in purpose,”

“Whatever, you still did it in the end. So, how about it? I need your answer, dolly,”

Jihoon’s mind was a total chaos. He knew what his heart wanted but his brain told him to be careful. He had never dated anyone in his life before, a harmless flirt was the maximal. And Daniel seemed to catch on Jihoon’s doubt because the next thing he knew, Daniel’s hopeful face fell and he cleared his throat. “Is your house still far from here, lollipop?”

Jihoon frowned, disliking the sudden drop of temperature around them. He suddenly recalled the day when he became Daniel’s fake boyfriend, how warm it was when Daniel’s bigger hand engulfed his own and how genuinely happy Daniel looked that day. He missed those times. But of course, he decided not to say anything about it, taking Daniel’s kindness once again for granted.

“Um, well, we only need to turn that block. My house is the third from the corner.”

“Okay, let’s go before it getting late,” was all Daniel said as they continued to walk in dead silence.

Daniel sent him off with a small smile (it did not even reach his eyes) and Jihoon felt guilty for not saying anything about Daniel’s invitation.

 

—

 

Jihoon was looking around hastily and Woojin must have noticed his weird behavior because he sent a weird look toward Jihoon’s direction.

“Stop moving your eyes or they will get a cram,”

Jihoon glanced at him and rolled his eyes. “Wow, funny, Park Woojin. Next time, tell it to Guanlin who might actually believe you instead of me.”

Woojin snorted. “I already told him last week and since then, he didn’t dare to look around too much.”

“What? How could you?” Jihoon panicked and fished out his phone from his jacket’s pocket. He sent a text to Guanlin to not believe what Woojin had said to him and only believing what Jihoon told him instead.

Woojin snickered as he watching Jihoon typed furiously on his phone but stopped as soon as he saw a familiar big figure walking toward their direction.

“I’m going to the restroom,” he whispered to the latter. “See you later, Jihoon.”

Jihoon only gave him a quick glance before his attention drifted back to his phone. Guanlin replied to his text almost immediately with a simple _okay_ followed with lots of heart eyes emoji.

“Apple pie, so you’re coming today,”

Jihoon’s neck cracked as he turned so fast at the familiar voice. He smiled at the older male.

“Daniel―” he stopped when he realized how eager he sounded just now and cleared his throat. “Oh, hey, didn’t see you there earlier.”

Daniel laughed. “Of course, Yongguk held me for last minute briefing since I told him that there was a possibility of you not joining the tournament this season. But do you?”

Jihoon smiled sheepishly. “Daehwi said _‘screw exams, we can’t lose our winning streak for two straight seasons just like that’_ and here we are.”

“Your friend is always full of spirit,” Daniel said good‒naturedly. “By the way, can I ask you a quick question?”

“Shoot,”

Daniel leaned closer and this time Jihoon did not flinch nor backed away from him.

“Do you like Nintendo?”

Jihoon’s brows knitted together at the random question.

“Um, why do you ask?”

“Because I think Wii look good together.”

It took Jihoon a full three second to realize what Daniel meant and he felt blood rushed toward his cheeks.

“What the heck, Kang Daniel, are you five? That’s so childish,”

Daniel chuckled, the sound of it brought peace to Jihoon’s fuzzy mind since they awkwardly parting way last month. Jihoon felt the corner of his lips curled up unconsciously at it.

“Well, since you seem kind of tense today. But hey, I got another one for you. Do you still want to hear it?”

Jihoon nodded hesitantly, albeit shyly and he could not look straight into Daniel’s eyes. “G―go on,”

“I think there’s something wrong with my auto‒aim,” Daniel sighed dramatically and Jihoon glanced up at him curiously. “I can’t seem to take my eyes off you.”

Jihoon laughed at that one. As cheesy as it sounded, it still managed to make his heart fluttered with million butterflies, all because a single person named Kang Daniel.

“It’s the first time you laugh that heartily when you’re with me,” the older blurted out bluntly. “Must be nice to be your boyfriend, angel,”

“You had experienced that the last time, didn’t you?”

Daniel shrugged. “If you mean by being a fake boyfriend counted, then, yeah, I might had experienced that. But that’s not my point. I’m being serious today. Why are you always brushing me off, though? I thought I showed you my sincerity the last time, no?”

Jihoon thought he did, there was nothing but truth coming from Daniel’s lips all these times and Jihoon had decided to give him a chance, this time for real. But once again, Jihoon wanted to play the last push and pull. He hoped Daniel would not grow tired from his bratty nature, which he was sure the older would do because Daniel was an angel.

“You’re such an ungrateful person. Not every one can get the taste of being my fake boyfriend, let alone a _real_ one,” Jihoon sneered playfully. He watched as Daniel’s lips formed a childish pout that contrasted to his large body. “But if you’re really serious about that, why don’t you start applying for the position before it’s too late?”

“I already done that, but obviously someone didn’t get the message,” Daniel remarked with the same playfulness. “So, go on a date with me on your Winter break? I promise you won’t regret it. I’m a pro gamer but I do even better as a boyfriend, you know?”

Jihoon snorted but his lips curled upward.

“I’m offering you a special trial session in Winter. Come on, it’s free and I still remember you like free stuffs, right? I’ll even treat you to my favorite restaurants.”

“Sure, it’s purely for the free stuffs, though,” Jihoon smiled as he fidgeting with his jacket sleeves. “But only if you can win over me this time, Kang Daniel. Do you feel confident about beating me up in today’s match?”

Daniel grinned. “Don’t worry about me, doll face. I’m doing the best whenever I set my eyes on something. I’ll cheer you up later when you’re sad about losing your winning streak, so give me your phone number,”

Jihoon glanced up at Daniel and the phone on his hand. He shook his head in disbelief as he took Daniel’s phone and typed his number on it. He then saved it and gave the phone back to Daniel.

“Don’t look at it now,” he stopped the older from opening his contact and bit his lips. “You can open it only after the match finished.”

“Wow, you’re the type who love surprise, huh? Fine with me,” Daniel placed his phone back into his pants pocket obediently and smiled charmingly. “Okay, talk to you later, dearest.”

Daniel patted Jihoon’s head before going back to join his group and Jihoon could not hide the smile on his lips as he went back to his own.

Jinyoung was scrolling through his instagram with Guanlin looking on it over his shoulder. Daehwi looked liked he had something to say but in the end he did not say anything and Jihoon was relieved. His eyes then met Woojin’s and the latter made a kissy face at him, earning him good two punches on his arm from Jihoon.

 

 

 

 

In the end, Daniel’s squad won with fifteen points difference from Jihoon’s and luckily, no one talked about how Jihoon purposely took a longer time to load his gun or how careless he was on today’s competition.

His phone beeped, indicating that there was a new message and he grinned as soon as it opened. His eyes found Daniel’s as his group walked forward to receive the trophy and he felt the greatest satisfaction when Daniel’s eyes never left his as if Jihoon was his trophy instead.

 

 

 

_From: unknown number_

_I won today. So,_ future boyfriend _, I’ll pick you up next Saturday on 10 a.m. Prepare yourself for the most mind_ ‒ _blowing date in your life._

_Yours truly,_

_The greatest boyfriend you’ll ever have._

**Author's Note:**

> okay, this is the longest i've ever wrote for a one-shot. idk how it will turn out, but i hope you like it!  
> find me at twitter [here](https://twitter.com/panwinkdeep) and curious cat [here](https://curiouscat.me/winterblossom9699) if you want to talk about anything!


End file.
